1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses, image processing methods, and programs, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program for correcting the color of a face in an image to a face color suitable to that face.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, image capturing apparatuses configured to perform color correction of a captured image so that a particular color in the image is corrected to a color that humans latently memorize and feel to be the most beautiful, that is, a memory color, are available. This type of image capturing apparatus corrects, for example, the skin color of a person in an image to a predetermined color (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-297698).